


Fuck U Betta

by TweetyShadowhunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy Year 2020, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Malec Week, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyShadowhunter/pseuds/TweetyShadowhunter
Summary: izzy and clary try to have a fun night at magnus's but magnus and alec ignite in the heat of the moment, simon and jace leave and clary and izzy are alone... what will they do?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 18





	Fuck U Betta

**Author's Note:**

> #smut #angst but just a lil #malec are side characters #clizzy #clary fairchild and isabelle lightwood #1st fanfic so please help out here

It was party night at Magnus’s . He had invited Clary , Jace , Simon,Izzy and Alec practically lived there so he helped Magnus set everything up. They were all having a lot of fun until Simon wanted to leave in between the movie.  
“Simon, really? You wanna leave like a granny? And anyways, what time is it?” he checked the time on his mobile.”IT’S LITERALLY 12:46 AND YOU WANNA LEAVE?” he asked simon in a very exaggerated manner. Magnus had chuckled at this but decided to hide it with a fake cough.  
“Alec , I really have to wake up early tomorrow. I have to get everything ready for my show tomorrow. And also, magnus, I can LITERALLY hear every type of sound going through your body. Im a vampire … remember?” he put emphasis on the word ‘vampire’.  
Magnus sympathized with simon and let him go to his apartment. Something struck alec and he looked at magnus and said “magnus?” The warlock acted naive and said “what is it, alexander?” with a deep look of desire in his eyes.  
“I need you to come to the kitchen” said alec, his breathing a little ragged.  
“Yes.” Magnus just gulped and went with alec.

Clary and Izzy were left on their own and they were not even interested in the crappy movie jace had put on and left after he was called to the institute.  
“ugh im so bored” izzy said while stifling a yawn.Clary was about to say something but izzy had interrupted her by shouting “ OH MY GOD I KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!” Clary asked , baffled “ what is it?”  
“do you wanna dance?”  
“umm, yeah sure!” clary giggled  
Izzy put on her most sexy playlist and started dancing while bringing clary along with her into the empty space between the couch and the tv set.  
Suddenly a clang came from the kitchen on which clary remarked “at least someone is getting hot and heavy” and looked at izzy straight in the eyes, hoping she would take a hint.  
Izzy just smirked at her and said “mhmm, I see. What is bothering you, clary? You know you can tell me anything ,right?”  
Clary had a choice to make and according to her , she made the riskier one.  
“im just” she made an awkward gesture with her hand and sighed  
“what is it?”  
“You know, im just… I need that dance”  
Izzy didn’t realize what clary was trying to do so they started to dance on ‘lips on you by maroon 5’  
A few sultry songs later when ‘fuck u betta’s lyric “she can fuck you good but I can fuck you better.” Came on, izzy hoarsly whispered while biting her lip “ I swear clary, I can fuck you better” and clasped a hand on her mouth and repeated “ im sorry , I didn’t mean to say that aloud” as clary gasped in a mix of surprise and pleasure  
“Wait a minute, aloud?”  
“shit”  
“so you feel the same way about me don’t you?”  
At this izzy was baffled “ what do you mean?” she asked while tightening the space between her and clary.  
“izzy, I have been trying to tell you, give a hint to you , just trying to get your attention… how could you not see it? I mean wasn’t it obvious that liked you?” she said in a breathless whisper as there was no less than a few inches between them  
“clary, what about- i- what about… jace?” she closed her eyes and opened them again after clary said that nothing was going on between them.  
Izzy was just staring at clary’s lips, her beautiful big green eyes and realization hit her as soon as clary’s lips met hers and the world was a blur.  
The kiss was supposed to be soft and gentle but it turned into something much more hungrier as clary and izzy started to grab at each other’s clothes to pull each other closer.  
Izzy bit clary’s lower lip and clary whimpered.  
“we are literally in magnus and alec’s living room, shouldn’t we-“  
“Isabelle lightwood, I don’t care where we are, all I know is” clary started to push izzy on the couch and managed a sexy voice that made izzy jump and said “i. want. You”  
They were a strangling mess of taking off clothes, kissing and biting at each other. When they were just in their underwear, they wanted to savour and imprint each other’s bodies in their minds.  
“you’re beautiful , izzy” clary said while raking her eyes up and down over izzy’s body  
“and you are hot , clary… like really, really hot” izzy managed to look serious but they ended up in a fit of giggles.  
They were just so happy  
Clary started trailing kisses down izzy’s jaw and neck , izzy just whipered and grabbed clary’s fire red hair to give her approval.  
Clary turned izzy on her back and ripped open her black lace bra with her teeth and licked the skin underneath it. At this, izzy moaned and bit her lower lip.  
“you like that hmm?” clary demanded, an ocean of desire blazing in her luminous green eyes almost made them look black.  
“yeah” izzy whimpered. “please keep going clary- please”  
“ I’ll make you beg for it… just wait and watch” clary said in a gravelly voice.  
Izzy could’ve come there and then but the way clary moved her tongue over izzy’s nipple made izzy make such hot noises that even she couldn’t believe that they were coming out of her own mouth.  
Izzy’s breath hitched and her eyes rolled at the back of her head when clary released her left nipple with a pop.  
Clary asked “are you sure, iz?”  
“and why wouldn’t I be?” izzy said with a smirk and rolled over clary and stradled herself on clary. They were grinding on each other, the material of their panties being the only barrier between them.  
Izzy trailed a line of kisses and licked at clary’s inner thigh which made clary lift up from the couch . izzy took off clary’s panties off with her teeth , grazing her skin while going down. At which clary lifted izzy, the strength rune had became one of clary’s favourite. Izzy realized that she was so into the moment that she didn’t even see clary activate a few of her runes. clary’s hands were just under izzy’s breast, and she was trailing them slowly up and down izzy’s body while izzy asked for her stele.  
“c’mon clary, give me your stele ,magnus and alec can walk on us at any moment” she said with only a little warning and more desperation .  
“okay, but only if I get to activate your runes”  
“okay” said izzy in a small voice.  
Clary first traced every rune she activated. Making izzy hiss from between her teeth. First the endurance, then the flexibility, strength and a line of explicitives from izzy’s mouth.  
Clary grabbed izzy by her thighs and licked her inner thigh and her burning centre. Izzy moaned a low moan which made clary go crazy. She started licking in her inner labia at which izzy said “clary there is no point in getting me to the edge, im close”  
“fuck , me too izzy” clary said from below izzy  
Izzy started to shake as soon as clary started to suck izzy’s clit, the moans and the way izzy left marks on clary’s back made clary want to come.  
They started tribbing and grabbing each other. Izzy cupped clary’s right breast and licked it making clary jump.  
“don’t stop! Ah izzy! Fuuuck ah, ah im gonna come , fuck!”  
“mmmm! Yes, clary , fuck , fuck ,fuck, by the angel”  
When izzy fingered clary, she screamed in the sweet agony of pain and pleasure and her legs went numb and she was a panting mess.  
The sight of the mess that clary had became, how beautiful she looked when she had come undone, all because of izzy,almost made izzy come .  
Izzy had been familiar of the heavy feeling in her belly and knew she was close  
“touch me”  
Clary took a breast in her mouth and massaged it with her tongue and her fingers reached izzy’s hole.  
“fuck! Clary faster ahhhh” izzy moaned. Clary jerked izzy at the edge of the couch and sat down and started to eat izzy out.  
Izzy finally came when ‘earned it by the weeknd’ was playing.  
Izzy was clutching the cushions from her left hand and clary’s hair with her right. Her breathing hitched and she choked on air when she came.  
they finally got dressed and were holding each other in an embrace.  
“you know, I never felt like this with jace…” clary said while playing with izzy’s hair.  
At this, izzy jerked upstraight “look I don’t really need the deets but … really?”  
“yeah .. I don’t know how to explain , really. But I – you were different’  
“I understand” izzy said with a smile and afterglow on her face.  
Magnus barged into the room “why are you guys so loud?” alec followed shortly after. His hair was a mess, there were bite marks all over him and he was shirtless. When they gave magnus a closer look, his gelled hair were in knots and his eyeliner was messed up.  
“if you two wanna fuck next time, do it in your institute or some cheap mundane motel. Not in my house.” Magnus said irritably and alec laughed.  
Clary and izzy made an awkward exit but at least they had their hands entwined and smiles on their faces…

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut so please, bear with me anyways do leave a kudos if u liked it aand if there are any prompts for malec/clizzy/clace/climon or any other tmi character.. drop it down!!!  
> ok thanks , bye


End file.
